


Victory

by TereziMakara



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Night on Fic Mountain Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Lillie wins in all the best ways.





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeiouna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/gifts).



> Created for the Night on Fic Mountain Exchange!

_And my momma swore_  
_That she would never let herself forget_  
_And that was the day that I promised_  
_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_  
  
_But darling,_  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
  
_You are the only exception._

**Author's Note:**

> Lillie wins! She won the battle and has the best gf in the world! :D  
> Haha, these two are cute! They were so much fun to draw, and I hope you like this!
> 
> Lyrics from _The Only Exception_ by Paramore.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/162374807146/some-cute-gfs-created-for-the-night-on-fic)!


End file.
